Four Ways to Make ItaDei
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Itachi made a list in his diary. Sasuke tries it out. What will happen? Disaster? Or Love? ItaDei! Slight SasuNeji. Gif fic for FullMetalSweety!


Yo! This is a gif fic for FullMetalSweety! Inspired by Winter and Asphodel XD Heehee. Have fun! I think this fic is a bit rushed, but I hope you still like it! :D

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled from his bedroom. When not a sound came from his brother's room, he poked his head out, looking for the older Uchiha. His boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, just called, saying he needed a present for his sensei- since his birthday is coming up. Sasuke promised to tag along, but he'll need some money from Itachi since his savings were all dried up.

He decided to walk over to his bedroom and peeked into his drawer. "Hmm… his things are messy." He paused. "Or maybe because I was the one who messed it up." He muttered under his breath, still searching for money. "What's this?" Sasuke pulled out a book- Itachi's Diary. Sasuke looked out the window. Well, looks like he won't be coming home anytime soon… The younger Uchiha grinned and flipped the torn and tattered pages of the diary. Gosh, it dated back from when his older brother was only ten years old!

Before long, something caught his eye. 'Five Ways to Make ItaDei' was the title of the entry. Deidara? Since when did he like the blonde? He stole a glance at the date. '6th August 2007'. Wow, this was a year ago! Ne, now I come to think of it, he had been mentioning him a lot these days…

He looked through the page. Sasuke cringed. Itachi was… He can't even find the right word to describe him. He smirked as an idea appeared in his head. It would be fun. I guess. He nodded firmly as he shoved the book back. He was going to get them together!

0oo0oo0

"Uchiha Sasuke. You can't be serious." Neji couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sasuke wants to go to Hokage-sama and…and… get a special mission for Itachi and Deidara? Isn't that too much to ask? Though I don't think it should actually be a problem, with Jiraiya to persuade Tsunade-sama.

"I am serious. This is a chance of a lifetime! I can't let this stroll past, you know." Sasuke told his boyfriend. Neji shrugged and shot a curious glance at him, "Why are you telling me all this?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows up and down. Neji displayed a look of shock on his pale face.

"No. Try making me go to that mission, you freak, and you'll spend the rest of your days in solitary confinement." He shook his head vigorously, "Over. My. Dead. Body." The Uchiha held his hand and planted a kiss on his forehead. His brown eyes represented innocence as it grew bigger and pleading. As if saying, 'Please…!' Hyuuga finally gave up after a few minutes of his doe-like eyes.

"Ah, okay, okay." Neji threw his hands up in defeat and rolled his eyes. Sasuke smirked and kissed his cheek. The former blushed as Uchiha gently motioned Hyuuga's head to his chest. Neji grinned, "I thought you never liked mushy scenes?" The younger boy smiled, "You have only dated me for two months now, Hyuuga Neji. Don't talk like you know me all too well." He tightened his grip on his lover's hand and Hyuuga buried his head deeper into his chest.

"Giving them a mission, huh?" Tsunade grabbed her sake from her table as Jiraiya began to explain his purpose for coming here. "Did someone bribe you to come here with pretty girls?" The white-haired Sannin mumbled something along the lines of 'Sasuke and Neji's fault' as he made a face at the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed as she pulled her log book out. She scanned through it, looking for a simple C or D ranked mission. If they were going to make out, it certainly won't be wise to give them a B or higher ranked mission or any whatnot. "There you go," She pointed at the book. "Transport boxes of medical supplies to Sunagakure. A C ranked mission." Tsunade then handed the mission's full details to Jiraiya. "Make good use of the trip. Oh and if they ask why, tell them we ran out of Genin for the job- if they're stupid enough to believe."

"What? Come again? A C ranked mission?" Itachi asked one last time as Sasuke explained everything to Itachi and Deidara as they sat down at his house, sorting out the details. He knew it was going to be hard to convince his brother, but he had no choice. Deidara looked just as shocked as Itachi. What the hell did Sasuke just say?! Neji suppressed a laugh. They were just so amusing.

"Urh, yes I know it's… kind of unexpected… But bear with me! Please!" Sasuke pleaded in vain as the two guys began to argue about how they shouldn't be given this mission and how it was beneath them and all… Well, to tell you the truth, it was Deidara. Sasuke inwardly smiled. "The first way to make ItaDei is to **get them on a mission together**… Check."

0oo0oo0

"I'm sleepy, un… Why do we HAVE to do this so early?" Deidara stifled a yawn as he stretched. It was only five in the morning. I pity the Genins… Itachi thought as they travelled towards Sunagakure. Sasuke sighed, thinking about the diary once more. What was that first point again…? Oh right. '**Number #2: Get them to a secluded area.' **

Neji, who was pretty sure what his boyfriend was thinking of, cleared his throat, "Ano, guys, Sasuke and I are going over there…" He pushed the younger Uchiha out of the way as the Neji had a I-have-a-plan-to-get-you-two-together-but-you-don't-know-about-it look in his pale lavender eyes.

Itachi looked over at Deidara. They were alone. Should he… He kept contemplating whether he should make his move. Hey, after all, he DID write down five ways to get him to win Deidara's heart. He never had the courage to talk about it, not to mention getting him to do it. But this is a one in a lifetime opportunity after all! He shook his head. Here goes nothing…

"Deidara," He turned to the other Akatsuki member. The sunlight reflected the sincerity and hope off the latter's Sharingan. Deidara cocked his head in one side, "Yes, Itachi?" Itachi bit his lip; for fear that he would be too obvious. He had liked the blonde for who-knows-how-long and he didn't want to ruin their friendship in just one stupid mission. But, he gave it his all anyway.

He forcefully pushed Deidara to a tree and planted a kiss on the man's lips. Deidara was utterly shocked for a bit. I mean… What is the meaning of this?! He lifted his hand and, with all his might, got Itachi's grip off him. Itachi wasn't surprised at his reaction.

"What are you trying to do, un?!" Deidara panted as the need for air became too strong. Itachi didn't reply. His mind went crazy, saying, **'Number #3: Kiss him.'** Deidara's eyes represented fear as Itachi went in for another kiss. The former tried to break free, but finally relented and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, the older man's cheeks were a light shade of pink. Itachi cringed. Why in the world did he do what he did?! But something was wrong. Deidara wasn't angry. In fact, he was smiling. "You…You like me, un?" He hugged the older Uchiha.

"Ye-yes. I love you." He bit Deidara's lip, as a show of affection. Deidara smiled even sweeter as he placed his hand over Itachi's lips. "Don't talk anymore."

Sasuke and Neji grinned at each other as they saw the new couple embraced each other in a bear hug. "Hey, what was number four of the list again?" Neji asked, holding Sasuke's hand in the process. Sasuke beamed, **"Getting myself a boyfriend."**

* * *

Heehee. Please review! Revies are always appreciated! x)


End file.
